The Auror
by Animic
Summary: Chaos has been set loose into the Wizarding world once again. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy joins the Auror Office to take down the woman he once loved…once and for all. Kind of Draco/OC. Sequel to Fugitive
1. The Visitor

**Hey gang!**

**Hi people! A couple of you were asking for a Fugitive sequel. Here it is (: I hope it is appreciated because I already absolutely love it. I'm a few chapters in and it'll go a wee bit slow as far as updates but I wanted to get the first part out to see what you guys thought and if you have any suggestions. I really like this chapter and am very much looking forward to this story. **

**See ya pals (:**

* * *

><p>The Auror<p>

* * *

><p>I<p>

The Visitor

* * *

><p>In a small town outside of London named Windsor was a small motel called Devonshire. It was an old, ugly hotel. It had a pool, but a small one. The windows were tattered and the place smelled of smoke. Service was terrible and breakfast was bad. But it was cheap, and that was something that people could afford. People.<p>

It was raining in Windsor, a heavy thunderstorm underway. Within that thunderstorm, in the Devonshire hotel inside room 104 was one small double bed with a small tv. Enclosed was also a dirty bathroom and a suitcase. Just one suitcase. Laying on top of the bed with the covers over his head was a blonde middle-aged man. His name was Draco Malfoy.

You could say that Draco had hit rock bottom. After the defeat of Voldemort, things were fine for about ten years. Students were sent to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang without having to worry about their school being invaded by Death Eaters or, worse, Voldemort. Voldemort was gone and all was well. The threat had ceased, supposedly.

It is fair to say that these past few years have definitely made Draco Malfoy's hair even whiter than it was before. Life wasn't the same for the young Malfoy. Unlike his childhood years where his whole life had been planned out and had been somewhat easy, life had hit Draco Malfoy hard. His past mistakes came to nudge him in the behind and when he looked in the mirror, he no longer saw the boy he had once always admired. He saw a staggered version of himself staring through tired eyes, begging for death but pleading for life.

If possible, things were worse than they were with Voldemort. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. Instead of Voldemort, who had specific plans for his plots of evil, all hell broke loose. There was no rhyme or reason to the attacks and each one was worse than before. And it all started with a scream…but Draco Malfoy didn't like to think about that.

There was a knock on the door of room 104 in the hotel and Draco Malfoy groaned. The whole point of coming to this hotel was so that he would not be found, but there were some people who always seemed to know where to find him and he had a pretty good idea about who was behind the wooden door. Slowly but surely, Draco rolled himself out of bed, not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror on his way there. Fifteen years ago, Draco Malfoy would not take a step outside his bedroom door without making sure he looked professional and sophisticated…but not anymore. He lost that side of himself long ago.

The door opened and Draco Malfoy felt himself choke up a bit. "Father," he said and collapsed into the comforting arms of his father, Lucius Malfoy, who held his son back just as tight. Lucius placed his hand on Draco's hair and kissed his head softly, each just as happy to see the other. Lucius had grown much older. Now being in his mid-60's, he had started to bald. His hair was short now which was a big change for many to see and most did not recognize him. It was perhaps one of the reasons he kept it short, in fact.

"You are looking well," Lucius said, biting his lip slightly, letting loose of his hold on his son.

Draco smiled through small tears, sniffling. "Please. I look like a train wreck." Lucius took a step inside and Draco closed the door, carefully peering around cautiously as he did. He looked up at his father with focused eyes. "Any news?"

Lucius avoided eye contact with his son and went towards the back of the hotel, closing his eyes. "No."

Draco nodded. He expected that, but it still came to him as a blow. Without another word, Lucius reached into his black trench coat and pulled out something. It was a newspaper folded and encased in a rubber band. Cautiously, Draco walked over and took the newspaper from his father's grasp, taking the rubber band off slowly not at all excited to see what was on the news today. It was not the Daily Prophet. Nor was it the Quibbler. It was a London muggle newspaper called the Times and Draco's heart dropped.

**I WILL FIND YOU, DRAGON**

Terror has struck London, England once again as the police have continuously been uncovering more and more bodies seeming to be the fault of someone the killer calls 'Dragon.'

Within the past week, entire streets have been filled with people that have been murdered by the same cause. The mysterious thing being that no one seems to be able to identify the cause of death.

Doctor Richard N. Proctor says, "There have been a few similar incidences in the past including the murdering of a family called the Riddles. But that was a long time ago. The victims seem to go into some sort of shock. There is no physical evidence that anything was wrong with their hearts and there are no stab wounds. These people just simply died."

On each of the bodies, though, was a small card that said the same thing. It read, "I will find you, Dragon." Police officers have been inferring that this 'Dragon' refers to a person though there is no lead on to who this person is. There is also no physical evidence to prove who murdered these innocent people but police officers are assuring that they are doing everything they can to stop this sadistic person and turn London back to the way it once was.

Draco Malfoy collapsed onto the floor taking many long, deep breaths. His stomach clenched and he felt as if he might throw up at any second. He had never felt more terrified.

"She knows."

Lucius Malfoy said nothing but looked at his son in misery and pity. The whole family was falling apart and it was a little too much. The last thing he wanted was to see his son suffer like this….and his grandson….Just the thought of him made him cry.

"You don't know that," Lucius said.

Draco looked up at him like he was crazy. "Who do you think _Dragon _is? That's my name!"

Lucius sat down on the ground next to his son, leaning against the bed. "I'm not saying it's not you…but perhaps it's for a different reason."

Draco looked at his father, a small tear falling down his face. "Don't spare my feelings, father. I know what I face…it's time I stop being such a coward."

There was a small silence in where both gentleman stared at the ground, fiddling with their hands. They both knew it was true. Lucius did not like to admit to his sons appending doom. No father did. No father wanted to admit that his son was going to die. That he was being hunted down by the person that most people feared among all other things. No father wanted to tell their son that, either. But they both knew it was true and Lucius made no more comment on the matter.

Draco buried his face inside his hands and his father reluctantly put an arm around his son's shoulder. It was true that over the years the two had bonded even more, especially with all that has happened. It would be impossible for a father and a son not to bond under the circumstances. But it was still awkward. Draco had always been closer to his mother and it showed.

"It was all my fault."

"Don't say that, Draco," Lucius ordered, though his voice faltered.

"I am aware of my mistakes, father." There was a pause in which Draco bit his lip, staring forward at nothing. "I should never have let her tempt me."

Lucius gave two pats to his shoulder and retreated his hand to his lap. "You cared for her, son. It's only human to follow those you love."

"I do not love her!" Draco snapped. His lip quivered as he looked at his father with hate. His father looked at him with pity.

"Come now…You mustn't fool yourself."

No response.

It was true. Draco knew it. Lucius surely knew it. And it was also put under the attention of nearly every other witch or wizard that had ever been against him. Draco had always had feelings for her. She had been his weakness. He supposed he saw a lot of himself in her. He thought that he could change her like he had been changed. He wanted to help her…and what a mistake he ended up making. Protecting her had ruined his life. And yet…with all the people that have been killed because of his mistake, he wouldn't take it back. Not for anything…It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach to have to admit that to himself.

He loved her. Did he still love her? Even he didn't know. Sometimes, he laid in bed at night thinking what it would have been like if she truly joined the forces of good instead of pretending to get out of Azkaban. What it would have been like if he had married her instead. What his life would have been like. Horrible…but it could have been wonderful too.

It was that thought that sickened him so.

As he was lost in thought, he heard a knock at the door. Almost as if on cue, he heard a loud thunder strike. The two men looked at the door simultaneously, their eyes widening. No one else should have known that he was here….no one…unless…but he seriously hoped not. Draco had been bouncing from hotel to hotel trying to make sure that he never ran into her again. Though, he walked around nearly everywhere like the feds were after him.

Slowly, Draco rose to his feet wiping off any tears that were still there and cautiously went to the door. He looked through the peephole but could not tell who it was. It was pouring down rain. He did, however, manage to make out a male figure and thus eased a bit. Even if it was an enemy, at least it was not _her_.

However, the person that ended up being behind that door severely surprised him.

"Good morning, Malfoy," the man said.

He was in a fairly presentable suit with a red tie. His hair was dark brown and short. Just seeing him brought a little bit of the old Draco back. Though he had always tried to suppress it. Even with everything that had happened, he wanted to retain all the little amounts of dignity he still had left and that included being civil.

"What are you doing here?" he said, trying to come off stern but his voice convinced otherwise.

The man cleared his throat. "Might I come in?" Draco hesitated but his father put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back a little, giving Draco a nod. Slowly, Draco stepped back and opened the door, allowing the properly dressed man inside and closing the door.

"You know why I'm here."

Draco looked at his father. "Actually….I don't." There were many reasons that he would be standing here. Draco didn't care to bring them all up at the present time. But either way wasn't something to look forward to.

He walked further into the room with his hands behind his back. Draco noticed a wad of paper in his hand and his heart dropped…yes, he knew why he was here. He stepped towards the bed, saw the newspaper that Lucius had brought in and grinned, turning around and held up the same newspaper article.

"I assume you know who the Dragon is in this story."

Draco's head drooped. "Since when do you care if it's me or not? Wherever I go, she will find me. I'm just biding my time. Excuse me if I haven't given myself up to death just yet."

"I can help you, Draco."

"Help my son."

"We are doing the best we can. He's safe."

Draco bit his lip and sat on the bed putting his elbows on his knees and his hands on the back of his head. The man did not know whether to sit or stand so he stood next to Lucius, staring at Draco Malfoy in pity which was the last thing Draco Malfoy wanted at the moment.

"Draco, she is killing people. The ministry has to take action. _I _have to take action. Muggles are starting to get suspicious and if we don't act now we-...we dunno what will happen."

"What do you expect me to do? Walk up with my tail between my legs saying 'Here I am! Kill me!'? I'm not you. Don't forget that."

Lucius folded his hands together taking a step in front of his son, looking down upon the younger man with a sense of distaste, though he tried to hold it in. "My son is not confronting that woman again. She wants him; she will have to find him."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not telling him to go to her. Did I even say that?" The man was losing his temper. It was clear he was trying to deal with people who he didn't get along with. "We all know that you've lost yourself, Draco. It's your fault and you've paid for it-"

"It is not my fault!" Draco screamed. While he had admitted that to himself, he was not going to say it to _him_ of all people. "She tricked me! She would have done the same to you!"

"BUT!" the man said, trying to finish his sentence without getting cut off. "You have a chance to make up for those mistakes. Or you can live every day of your life switching from hotel to hotel like a hobo. I'm giving you a chance to start fresh and believe me…it has not come without judgment."

Draco lifted his head from his hands looking at the man. He didn't trust him, that much was certain. Not like everyone else did, at least. Before he knew it, there was a piece of paper lying next to him. It was a packet, actually, that the man had placed there. It was an enrollment application for the Auror office. Draco looked up, in shock.

"I'm not at all qualified-"

"You know more about her than anybody. We could use you, Draco."

Draco was silent for a moment. "Everyone there hates me."

"Can you really blame them?"

Draco didn't say a word. He supposed he didn't blame him. During his whole life, there was not much Draco could say he was necessarily proud of. Did he make any difference in the world at all? As the years have gone on, Draco has found fewer and fewer things that make him beneficial.

"No, I suppose I can't."

Draco looked at him in a way he hadn't seen him before. For years, he had tortured him. He had given him certainly no reason to like him. Why was he doing this? Draco wasn't even sure if he was necessarily good. He didn't trust himself which was one of the reasons he had given up his son so he could be safe. Draco knew he was selfish and cowardly…it was something he had never been good on working on.

Yet here he stood…at his doorstep…asking for his help. As if they had been long-time friends. The boy who lived…Harry Potter.

"Stop by the ministry," Harry Potter said. "Even if you're not interested. We need you, Draco. _I _need you…she's not going down without you."

Draco and Lucius did not speak for a while and Harry was starting to feel a little tension. So, he began to turn on his heel. He did not want to overstay his welcome and besides, he and Draco had never gotten along. This would be a huge life decision for Draco. A turn in his life for everyone at that Auror department despised him, including Harry Potter himself.

"Potter," Draco said through a muffled choke. Harry turned around. "Scorpius….he is safe?"

Harry Potter couldn't help but give a small smile of pity and sympathy. Sometimes, he forgot that Draco was a loving father. Harry couldn't imagine if his children were in the position that Draco's son was. "Yes. He's actually with a cousin of yours."

"A cousin?" Who, Draco wondered.

"Theodore Lupin." Draco could have cried right there…he was with family. Draco Malfoy had briefly met his cousin, Teddy. They were introduced once but had never been too close. Still…it was a good feeling. "I could tell you more if-"

"No, don't," Draco replied automatically. "It would be safer if I didn't know any more. I shouldn't have even asked."

Harry Potter nodded, once again out of sadness and pity. He couldn't imagine how tortured Draco must feel being away from his son and not being allowed to know anything. It was for his safety, though. Not even Harry knew the full extent of where they were. In a different country, surely, though. So far away. And to think he had his children so close…he had never felt more lucky.

Without another word, Harry Potter opened the door of the hotel and closed it. Then, Draco and Lucius heard a loud crack and Harry Potter was gone. Draco collapsed onto the bed as soon as he was gone.

There was not much else to say and neither Lucius nor Draco really wanted to speak any further. The two sort of gazed at each other and each stood up, giving the other a long and well-needed hug, patting the other on the back.

"Are you going to join?" Lucius asked.

Draco picked up the card and flicked it with his index finger a few times. "I don't know if I trust myself enough…" Draco knew that he had always been prone to temptation. He always took the easier route. Right now, he wasn't sure what route that was. He usually went with the side that could do more for him. Or whichever side he was pressured more into doing. He was easily persuaded. One of his biggest faults.

"You think too much into things."

"I don't know what'll happen."

Lucius rolled his eyes slightly. "Take the job, Draco. This is hardly a life."

Draco looked at his father with tortured eyes. "But it's Eli…"

"Yes…and she is going to kill your son."

Draco sighed. His father was right. He didn't know why he was being so selfish when lives were on the line. Tons of people had died…and because of him. It was his fault. What was it about him that makes him so blind to everyone besides himself? You would have thought that he would have changed….even a little bit.

"Potter says he's safe."

Lucius scoffed. "You would rather leave the fate of your son in _his _hands rather than yours? Honestly, Draco…He has already saved your life once…do you really want him to be responsible for the fate of your son as well?" Without another word, Lucius exited the door and Draco heard a loud CRACK outside, though it wasn't thunder. It made it very convenient, though.

Draco Malfoy sat on the edge of his bed, his thumbs on his chin, glancing at the paperwork. Having it there made it very difficult to look at anything else. Something like this didn't just pop up every day. His father was right…he needed to do this for his son. Not himself. If anything, his family was in more danger than he was.


	2. Malcolm Reynolds

_|| So, this took forever, but I made a goal with myself to update ALL of my nonfinished stories today. I have many plans for this story so, I'm not planning on giving it up any time soon. Just school and work and everything else make updating very difficult. I like where this story is going, though. _

_Special thanks to messed-up-world for being the ONLY brave enough person to comment on this story. haha. ||_

* * *

><p>The Auror<p>

* * *

><p>II<p>

Malcolm Reynolds

* * *

><p>There was a small building in London, England. It was relatively out of sight. In fact, no human on earth could see it. No human, of course, that wasn't a wizard or a witch. They could see it. No, it wasn't the Leaky Cauldron. It's also not Hogwarts or any other building that anyone would be relatively familiar with. It was nothing but a mere bathroom. A magical bathroom.<p>

There was a line outside each stall and Draco Malfoy stood in the second line, fifth person back at the moment. He held his briefcase in front of his pelvis with both hands gripping it tightly. He was very aware of the stares he was receiving by each member around him. Many he recognized from Hogwarts long ago and others he didn't. Surely they knew him by reputation only.

It was come to know that Draco Malfoy was better not to be trusted. Hell, he didn't blame them. He didn't even trust himself. But it was very humiliating…all the stares he got. He was very nervous and that showed quite nicely. Small sweat particles were dripping down his hair and his hands were shaking more vigorously by every flush. Of all places, Malfoy never expected himself to end up here.

"You're not dead yet?" a man asked.

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened as he stared at the one who had said that, horrified. Though, he tried very hard not to show it. "Very good. Did my breathing give it away?" he asked, a little nervously but harsh nonetheless.

The man gave Draco a disapproved look but stepped into his stall and disappeared. Draco frowned and rolled his eyes. He supposed he had to get used to people giving him the stink eye and stupid witty remarks.

He soon became first in line and heard a flush in the stall in front of him. He opened the bathroom door rather slowly, looking from left to right, then slowly went in. Carefully, he placed his left foot inside the toilet and then his right. Then, he took about thirty seconds to breathe in and out to maintain his anxiety. Evidently, his hesitancy was not taken lightly.

"Hurry up, Death Eater!" someone yelled from outside, most likely the man that had been behind him in line.

Taking a breath, Draco took all the dignity he had left and flushed himself down the toilet where he appeared in the main central hall of the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry of Magic was pretty much the same. Same tall buildings. The fountain was there. Newspaper clippings were all around the walls and people were carrying them. There was a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt in the background. Draco found it rather creepy now that he was in fact dead.

He made his way through the ministry very slowly, gripping his briefcase like a security blanket. He was pushed and shoved (mostly on purpose) as he tried to find his way. There was a small directory near the elevator that he glanced at finding that the Auror Department was located on Level Two, which was where he would start.

Draco walked into the elevator, trying to keep his head down, as he pushed the button for level two and held his breath. He did not release it until he reached his destination where he walked out of the elevator with haste; as if worrying that a dementor would suck out his soul had he stayed any longer.

He made his way through the long line of cubicles until he found his way to the end of the hall: Harry Potter's office. Draco Malfoy knocked twice at the door, the second knock a little softer than the first.

"Come in," he heard a voice on the other side say.

Draco opened the door and saw two people. Harry Potter was at his desk. His head was down, looking at some form of newspaper, not wizard or any one that he had seen in London. Standing on the other side of his desk was a red-head he definitely recognized. Ron Weasley.

Harry Potter looked up and actually smiled. "Draco. I'm glad you came."

Ron did not look as enthused. "I was hoping he'd wimp out like he normally does."

"Ron," Harry said to warn him. "You agreed with me that he was a good-"

"I know what I said. Don't mean I gotta be happy abou' it."

Harry said nothing more thinking that this was as good as a reaction he would have gotten out of Ron anyway. As much as Harry and Draco did not get along, Ron still had a special soft spot saved for all his hatred and despise he felt towards Draco.

"Please, sit," Harry asked. Draco did so. He put his briefcase between his legs and folded his hands awkwardly. Ron sat next to him glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Draco said. "I should leave."

"No," Harry interrupted, putting his hand out to try and get Draco to stay. "Please. Ron, could you leave for a few?" Ron nodded, grudgingly, and left, punching Draco in the shoulder a bit. After Ron had left, Harry turned to Draco. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"I don't know what use you think I'll be to you. You've seen me fight."

Harry smiled. "Yes. It's your knowledge that I suppose I'm more interested in than talent. No offense."

"None taken."

"Since you don't have the qualifications for an Auror, I am going to be momentarily putting you under the title of Hit-wizard. It's not as common but it still exists. If you decide you want to permanently be an Auror, I can start training you if you like. It takes three years minimum but it looks like your grades are in tact."

Draco rolled his eyes, already bored. "What do you want me here for, Harry? What do you expect me to tell you? I know she's a good kisser. I know she likes cats. I don't know everything about her!"

Harry sighed, shifting through his paperwork. "You know enough."

He pulled out the same article that had come out in the muggle press a few days ago. It was the one concerning the Dragon. "This is about you, Draco. Clearly, she wants you. Badly. You were an asset to her troops and you did something to successfully piss her off. What did you do, Draco? Why is your wife missing? Why is your son in danger? Why does she want so desperately to find you?"

Draco avoided Harry's eye contact. This was a sensitive issue for him. Harry just brought up his wife and his son…both very hard topics for Draco to cope with right now.

"She thinks I know too much," was all he said.

Harry put his arms out. "Exactly why I wanted you here. You are useful, Draco."

"I can't tell you what I know!"

Harry stopped. He put the article on the table and folded his arms, looking at Draco slightly annoyed. "And why would that be?"

"She'll kill her," he said, mumbling a bit. "As long as that…._demon_ has my wife….she has leverage over me. If I tell you anything and she gets wiff of it…she'll kill her. She's got people here, Harry. They're right under your bloody nose and you don't even smell it. But I do. You wanna know why? Because I was there! And if I tell you who they are, my wife will die."

Harry did not say anything for a long time. Draco had his face buried inside his hands. Harry had seen Draco cry only once. It was times like these he pitied the boy. Last time he had cried, Draco had been at war with himself whether to kill Dumbledore or not. Or how to do it. He was failing…and his family was going to die. When it all came down to it, Draco was a family man. More so than anyone he had ever met. For what else did the man have?

"Draco, listen to me-"

"No." Draco lifted his head from his hands and looked at Harry, his lip trembling, his eyes fierce. He meant business. "You listen to me. If I work for you there will be conditions. I will not reveal anything to you that I do not find in the safety secureness of my wife. I require a daily polyjuice potion. Believe it or not, she has Auror spies as well. Yeah, just when you thought you were safe. If they see me here, they will capture me and kill Astoria in front of my eyes just for fun. Speaking of which, you will never speak of my wife or my son unless it is something extremely important. If I come up with a location, I will tell it to you first and then you will preach it to the other Aurors. If it comes from me, the spies will get suspicious. Come up with some bizarre way that you found it if you have to. Whatever you find, you didn't hear it from me. Understood?"

Harry did not make much response, again, to Draco's speech. There was not much to say that could make Draco any less upset than he was now. Clearly he was here because he had no other alternative. He was doing what was in the best interest of his family. Draco, for once, was not being selfish.

"I understand completely. There's not many who would do what you are doing. It is very dangerous and I respect that. As for the polyjuice potion, I've already taken care of that." Harry reached down into his drawer and pulled out a rather large box. Inside it were bottles of a green, bubbly potion. "I got this off of a muggle outside the towns of London. You come in as a hit-wizard and say you graduated at the school in America. That way, there is no suspicion. I already have acquired fake paperwork of his records in school. The only people that know about this are me and Ron. Though you don't like Ron, he won't breathe a word. He doesn't want to admit it but you are a very important addition."

Now it was Draco's turn to say nothing. He was surprised at how well prepared Harry was for Draco's coming. He supposed he forgot for a moment who he was even talking to. Harry Potter, the man with the plan.

"Thank you," was all he said.

Harry nodded and pushed the box towards Draco. His hands were shaking as he reached up and took the box, placing it in his lap.

"Your official name is Malcolm Reynolds. Your friends call you Mal. You graduated from Salem in 1976, top of your class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You worked at the Ministry of Magic in America when the Auror team got over-staffed and you offered to be transferred here. You've never married and have no children. Your parents died in a witch hunt in 1958 and you had lived with your grandmother and your younger brother, Luke, whom now you've lost touch with. Everything else about your new self can be found in the paperwork here," Harry said, handing the paperwork over to Draco who took it hesitantly. "Welcome to the team, Mal."

* * *

><p><em>|| The next chapter is proving to be quite difficult. It will be somewhat in the perspective of Scorpius Malfoy, his son. Learn what he's been up to. But...it's hard. Scorpius doesn't have a personality so I have to form him one and I keep changing my mind. haha. I'll come up with something. <em>

_If you love sci-fi television at all, you'll know where I got Draco's 'American' name. Sorry...I couldn't resist. Teehee. ||_


End file.
